All I Want For Christmas
by MaskedAngel18
Summary: A Christmas special for you FF7 fans! Especially for you Reno fans! No one wants to spend Christmas alone. T for language. RenoxOC


**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated ANY of my stories in the past month. I apologize for that. I have been busy with finals, classes, and life in general. Not to mention any writer's worst nemesis: a writer's block. **

**However, I decided to put up a Christmas one-shot for you guys to enjoy, especially if you are a Final Fantasy VII fan. I, personally, have never played the game before. But, after poking around on YouTube looking up videos and whatnot, I got sucked into the fandom, especially after watching The Shinra Files.**

**I know it's a bit early, but hey, Christmas isn't too far away now, and this idea for a one-shot had been plaguing my head for a while. So, I decided to post it.**

**Now, there are a couple of pairings in here, but the one I'm going to focus on is between everyone's favorite Turk, Reno, and my OC, Nia. For those of you that have been reading my KH fic, yes, it is the same OC. My reason for putting the same OC in a different fandom was because I thought "Why not?" Several Final Fantasy characters are in Kingdom Hearts, so why not put a similar, if not same, character in a Final Fantasy fic. That and my so-called "creative" mind was too lazy to come up with a completely different character. So it's the same character, different world.**

**I would also like to have some reviews about this one-shot. This is the first one I've done on FF7 and I'm not completely sure I have everyone in character. So please, tell me what you think.**

**So, without any further ado, here is the Christmas special! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII in any way or the song by Mariah Carey. I do own my OC, Nia.**

Sigh.

Nia wasn't sure what to do anymore. It was Christmas Eve and twilight had fallen in Edge. Everyone was closing up shop and calling it a night.

And, to Nia's discomfort, a lot of the people still out were _couples_. Now, she didn't have anything against the people, otherwise she wouldn't be able to tolerate being in Cloud and Tifa's company since they had gotten together a few months back.

It was just that it made her feel that much more alone. She didn't have anyone waiting for her at home. It was one of the things that didn't change throughout the years since she became orphaned. Well, it actually changed a little when she started living in the church in the Sector 5 slums in Midgar, only to be surprised by Aerith one day. But, Aerith didn't live in the church, so Nia couldn't always count on her presence when she wanted it.

But, she had moved into an apartment in Edge after Tifa offered her a job as an entertainer at her bar after the whole Sephiroth thing was over. Nia didn't want to bother Tifa, especially after having her and her friends put up with her on part of their adventure, but Tifa insisted, and said that everyone loved it when she played the guitar.

That was actually what she was heading to do now. She absentmindedly tugged on the strap of the guitar case that was strapped to her back. Playing the guitar was the one thing she loved to do, even if it didn't earn her much.

Nia looked around at the closing shops and gave another sigh. She had already gotten gifts for all of her friends for the Christmas party the next day. All except for one: Reno.

The only thought going through her head was: why was this guy suddenly so freaking hard to find a gift for? She had actually known him and the Turks (or what was left of them) longer than Cloud and his gang thanks to her being stuck in the Shinra building for waaaaaay too long.

But, despite all of that, she had no idea what to get him for Christmas. It was frustrating her to no end.

She could have just gotten him a gift card or something and it would have brought her frustration to an end, but she wanted to get him a great gift. She wanted him to notice her…as more than a friend.

She had no idea how it had happened, but, one way or another, she had developed certain feelings for the Turk.

Despite the escape attempts, the fights, the prank war that ensued between them, and all the running away on her part, she had come to like his presence. She supposed she had started to rely on it when all of her SOLDIER friends were gone and she felt alone in the Shinra building (and was NOT about to go into the lab willingly or without a fight).

But, when had that reliance grew into something else? She didn't know anymore. She just knew that she craved his presence.

Nia looked up when it started snowing on her while she was a block away from the bar. She smiled softly as she remembered the first time Reno introduced her to snow, since a slum rat like her didn't have a chance to see it before when she wasn't used to even seeing the sky. Of course, that experience involved her being brought to the roof and getting a snowball to the face.

She shook her head as she approached the bar. She wondered what Reno was doing.

….

Reno….was….stumped. He had no idea what to do. It was Christmas Eve, all the shops were closing, and he still didn't have a gift for Nia.

He wanted to get her a great gift. He wanted to make up for the incident that forced her on the run, when he couldn't help her.

He also….wanted her to like him….as more than a friend.

He had no idea how it happened. He just knew that, as time went on, he started to yearn for her presence.

He never realized just how much she really mattered to him until the day she disappeared. He had never felt more relieved in his life when he found her alive again. Of course, she was with Cloud's group at the time, but she was alive.

After the whole incident with Sephiroth, they had started hanging out more when he found out that Nia played her guitar at Tifa's bar a couple of nights a week.

He came every night he could to hear her play. He loved it when she played her guitar.

He looked up when it started snowing and smiled when he remembered the childlike wonder on Nia's face when he brought her to the roof of the Shinra building to see the snow for the first time. She had shoved his face in the snow after he hit her with a snowball, but it was worth it.

Since he knew that Nia was going to be playing at the bar tonight, he started making his way there, not wanting to miss it.

….

Nia shook some of the snow off as she entered the bar. It wasn't too packed right now, but she knew that that was going to change in the next hour or so.

Of course, excluding Cloud and Tifa, there were more couples in the bar than she would have liked. She sighed. She figured the sooner she started playing the guitar, the sooner she could get her mind off of the fact that she was alone for another Christmas.

Yuffie, who was sitting next to Vincent, noticed Nia come in for her set and that she appeared to be a bit down.

"Ugh! Turkey still hasn't made a move! I hate seeing Nia like this."

Tifa looked over at the entertainer and saw the same thing Yuffie saw.

"Well, the last few years had been trying on Nia, so Reno's probably backing off for her sake."

Yuffie gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, but it's so obvious that she wants him as much as he wants her. Why can't he see that! He is an idiot!"

Tifa looked over at the guitarist, who was now tuning her guitar over in her corner, and started thinking. Suddenly, an idea came to her.

"Yuffie, I have an idea. Come over here with me so that Reno won't hear us when he comes in."

Yuffie nodded and followed her. They both knew that Reno would come. He tried not to miss the nights that Nia performed.

Nia sat on a chair over in the far end of the bar that Tifa had cleared so that she had room to play. She looked around at the crowd. She didn't have any original songs to play. She mainly took requests of what songs everyone wanted to hear her play. She was dreading that some of the people here would want her to play a love song, something she didn't want to play right now.

After a few minutes of tuning, she looked around again to see a couple of her friends that were already in the bar. There was Vincent and Yuffie, who sat together at the counter and gave her a sneaking suspicion of what was going on with the two of them. Cloud and Tifa were behind the counter serving drinks. She also saw Tseng and Elena, who she knew were also dating. The only people out of her friends that she saw that didn't have dates were Reno and Rude. Another wave of loneliness crashed into her as she saw that her friends were starting to pair off. Eventually, she would be the only one left.

She shook the feeling off. This kind of thinking was only going to hinder her performance. She just needed to get lost in the music.

Reno watched her as the night went on. She mainly played a lot of Christmas music, but she did get a couple of requests for love songs. He noticed she didn't seem overly happy about those requests, but she normally didn't like playing love songs anyway, so he thought nothing more of it.

He was still thinking about what to get her for Christmas. He couldn't think of any songs she didn't already have sheet music for. She always had spare guitar strings.

He just had no idea.

"Reno."

Reno looked up at his bald partner, wondering what he wanted.

"You couldn't find anything for her?"

Rude had an idea what Reno was thinking about. After all, Reno had basically been pining after her ever since Cloud had put an end to Sephiroth.

Reno shook his head.

"No, and I've been looking everywhere too. I just can't find anything to give her."

"Well….maybe you won't have to."

"Huh?"

Reno didn't get what Rude meant, but he also couldn't see Rude's eyes behind his sunglasses. Rude had spotted Tifa and Yuffie whispering to Elena not too far from where they were sitting. They kept looking between Reno and Nia.

Apparently, there was some plan going on…

….

Later in the night, Tifa and Yuffie got up and walked over to Nia, leaving Cloud and Vincent behind to watch the counter.

Nia looked up, curious as to what they wanted.

"Hey Nia, we want to do something special and sing a little song."

Nia nodded, figuring it was for their boyfriends.

"Okay, what's the song? I need to know what key I need to be in."

"Actually, we have the song on a CD. We want you to sing it with us."

Nia gave them a flat look.

"When you say sing, do you mean sing….and dance? Because I'll tell you now, one of the reasons I have the guitar here is because I can't dance worth crap."

Tifa shook her head.

"No, you don't have to dance, but we want you to put the guitar away and sing with us."

Nia frowned.

"Why can't I play the guitar?"

That was when Yuffie lost her patience.

"Look! We want you to focus on singing the song with us here. Come on! We know you don't have the sheet music for this song."

Nia raised an eyebrow, wondering what song they were talking about.

Finally, she huffed.

"Fine, I'll sing it."

Tifa nodded and put the CD in the sound system that was set up next to Nia's corner for whenever she needed a break from playing music and the customers wanted to hear more music.

Reno raised an eyebrow when he saw Nia set aside her guitar.

"I wonder what they're doing."

"Nia doesn't have the sheet music for the song they want to sing."

Reno frowned at Elena, who suddenly took a seat next to him with Tseng right next to her.

"Really? I thought she knew just about every song there was."

Elena shook her head.

"Not this one. And _you_ are going to want to hear it."

"Huh?"

Before he could question Elena further, Tifa plugged in two more microphones for her and Yuffie and started speaking.

"Hey! We would like to sing this next song for our boys out there with Nia here leading. You guys know who you are."

"Or at least _should_ know." Yuffie added that there while staring at Reno for emphasis, making him frown.

Nia frowned.

"Wait, you guys want to sing this for your boyfriends. Why am I leading?"

"Just trust us on this one, okay?"

Nia reluctantly nodded. She still didn't get what they were after.

Then the song started playing. She mentally groaned. She knew the lyrics for this song like the other two, but she didn't see why they wanted her to sing this if they wanted to direct this to their boyfriends.

Nevertheless, she closed her eyes and let herself just go with the music.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Reno watched as Nia sang the song with feeling. He knew she was completely lost in the music now. She was always able to lose herself in whatever music she was playing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't even hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus don't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Reno felt Elena nudge his side with her elbow, making him grudgingly look away from Nia.

"Well, are you taking the hint yet?"

Reno blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

Elena gave an exasperated sound.

"You can be a real idiot sometimes, you know?"

"Huh?"

"Listen to the song!"

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I don't even wish for snow_

_I just wanna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the Mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding onto me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

"She likes you. You need to go for it! We all know you like her!"

Reno looked back up at Nia as he contemplated her words.

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me_

Nia opened her eyes and scanned the crowd a bit. Her eyes rested on a familiar redhead and she gave a small smile. She was kind of hoping that Reno would see that she was directing these words at him, but what were the odds of that? She closed her eyes again as they sang the final verse.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want him for my own_

_More than you can ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You_

Reno listened as the girls finished the song out. Then, he made a decision.

Nia opened her eyes again when she heard the applause.

She smiled despite herself. The song might have been for her friends' boyfriends, but she still enjoyed singing it. It was one of her favorite Christmas songs.

"That was great, Nia! You can take a break now if you want."

Nia nodded. She did need a break before she ended up with a sore throat.

She walked up to the counter for a little drink.

While Tifa prepared her usual drink while she was on break, Nia took a look around. However, the more she looked, the more her face fell.

All of her friends were still there, except for one, the one she wanted to see.

Tifa noticed the look on her face as she placed her chin on one of her hands while her elbow rested on the counter. She also looked around and saw the lack of redheaded Turks.

Tifa frowned and looked towards Elena, who was supposed to make sure Reno got the hint.

Elena just gave an apologetic look and shrugged, which said that she didn't know what happened, which she didn't. She watched the performance for a moment towards the end, and the next thing she knew, Reno was gone.

Of course, not knowing wasn't going to make Nia feel any better.

…..

About an hour and a half later, Nia was trudging through three inches of snow on her way back to her apartment. She'd normally stay longer and play more songs, but Tifa gave her the rest of the night off and just spent some time hanging out with friends.

Of course, Cloud and Tifa, Yuffie and Vincent, and Tseng and Elena were starting to get cozy with each other and Nia just didn't want to be in the room anymore.

She looked up at her building as she approached it, her apartment window dark and empty.

She looked back down at the snow-covered ground. What was she expecting? She didn't have anyone to come home to. She already knew that, despite how much she wished that a certain stupid-ass redhead would be there.

She inserted the key to her apartment and walked inside. She had originally planned to make some hot chocolate and watch some TV, but she just felt like going to bed.

She had taken her shoes off and set her guitar and the guitar stand and started to head for her room, at least until a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

Acting out of reflex, she swung her leg back and kicked something solid.

"Shit!"

She heard someone – a guy – cry out in pain from that. He'd let go of her and stumbled back, hitting the back of the couch and toppling over it.

Nia turned around, one of her knives (that she always keeps hidden on her person) clenched in her hand as she prepared herself for a fight.

She saw a pair of legs dangling over the back of the couch. Cautiously, she walked forward, prepared for an attack at any moment. However, what she wasn't expecting was, after walking around the couch, to see Reno splayed on the couch with a green bow on his head.

"Reno?"

Reno smirked at her as he got off the couch and straightened himself out.

"Hey Nia. You have one hell of a kick, you know that?"

She smirked back at him.

"That was nothing."

Then she frowned at him.

"What are you doing here? And why is there a bow in your hair?"

He grinned at her.

"I'm your Christmas present! Isn't it obvious?"

Nia's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

Reno walked up until they were only inches apart, not taking his eyes off of her chocolate brown ones.

"Well, I couldn't find a Christmas present that I thought you would like. So, after listening to that last song, I thought you would like me to be your present."

Nia blushed a bit. She was unable to get her voice to work at the moment.

Reno gently grabbed her hands at this point.

"Truth is: I've liked you for a long time now. I just didn't realize it until I thought you died and then saw you alive again. I've wanted you all this time, but I thought you might have hated me after…..the incident."

He still hated that day.

"But, I'm being honest when I say I won't let that happen again. I would say that I would protect you, but I think we both know you can protect yourself pretty well…." And he wasn't just referring to when she just kicked his shin.

"So, if you're willing to….."

He'd never finished that sentence due to the fact that Nia had effectively shut him up by kissing him gently on the lips.

She pulled away shortly afterwards, amused by the dazed look on his face.

"Truth is: I've never held a grudge against any of the Turks for that. In fact, I've pretty much had put all of that behind me now."

Reno's heart sped up; waiting for her to say the words he wanted to hear.

Instead, however, she smacked him, hard, on the chest.

"Shit!" That hurt!

"But, you were the jackass that left in the middle of my set! If you wanted to tell me this, why didn't you stay at the bar to tell me?"

Reno grimaced as he rubbed the spot she'd hit.

"Because if I said it there, everyone would have been gloating, saying that they were right and that I should have done this a long time ago. They have the whole Christmas party to do that. I'm not giving them any more time than that."

Nia laughed, realizing the truth in his words, especially if he was right about them knowing they liked each other.

"Plus, I wanted to spend some alone time with you instead of over there with all of those kissing couples surrounding us."

She would have to agree with that.

Seeing her smile in agreement, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against him.

"So, you want to give me a chance?"

His eyes searched hers for the answer, being playful but serious at the same time.

Nia rolled her eyes.

"Like you even have to ask at this point."

She pulled him into another kiss.

They stayed like that until the need for air forced them apart. Reno leaned his forehead against hers and just stared into her eyes, not able to explain how happy he was.

"Merry Christmas, Nia."

"Merry Christmas, Reno."

**And there you have it! Please tell me what you think. I would like to know everyone's opinions on this. And there may or may not be a FF7 story coming your way. **

**Please review! **

**And, if you happen to read this on Christmas or Christmas Eve, Merry Christmas! **


End file.
